fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Country Crashers
Country Crashers is a Fighting/Adventure game for the PS3 and Xbox 360 being made by . It is considered a remake of Castle Crashers. Story Hours ago, the world was living in peace. But the Dictator had launched a worldwide invasion. The countries of the world had no chance to retaliate and soon much of the land was devastated. The President of the USA and the Prime Minister of Canada each led a small faction of survivors. Both leader knew they had no option and contacted each other. They agreed that they would each send their best soldier and best agent after the Dictator, kill him, and slowly bring peace back to Earth. Gameplay & Controls Note: These are the PS3 controls. The gameplay is like that of Castle Crashers, but takes place in the modern world and has a more advanced combat system. In Castle Crashers, you could only face in 2 directions, but in Country Crashers, you can face in 8 different directions. You can choose to fight empty handed, with a short range weapon, or with a gun of some sort. Some unlockable characters have special traits to them. The direction you shoot will be the same direction your facing. *Left Control Stick - Move *X - Jump *Circle - Use Explosives *Triangle - Use Weapon *Square - Dodge *L1/R1 - Swap Explosive type. *Start - Pause Characters Default American Soldier A character with pretty basic stats. He can throw grenades further than most. American Agent A character that is slightly faster but also slightly weaker than the American Soldier. His starting weapon can stun enemies and damage them. Canadian Soldier This character has faster bullets than most, but has less defense. Canadian Agent A character that possesses the skill to customize a weapon for him and himself. He can add scopes, extra turrets and even range. He has pretty bad stats, though. Unlockable Characters Paratrooper This character is constantly air-born. He can only be attacked if the enemies jump and attack him, unless he's attacked by another paratrooper. He has fairly weak attack power, but he is extremely hard to hit. How to Unlock - Beat game as American Soldier. Japanese Soldier A character who has been trained in hand-to-hand combat. He is extremely fast and can jump extremely high. He fights with his hands and feet, though, and can't equip guns. How to Unlock - Beat game as Canadian Soldier. Bodyguard A hulking character that can send enemies flying with one punch. He can use no weapons or explosives. He is easily overwhelmed by swarms of enemies and cannot jump very high, making him weak against Paratroopers. How to Unlock - Beat game as Canadian Agent Russian Soldier This character has high attack power, but is slow. How to Unlock - Beat game as American Agent. Weapons *Machine Gun - The most basic weapon. *Shotgun - Fires in the 2 directions on opposite sides of you and the direction your facing. *Sniper Rifle - Quick and powerful, but if you miss, you need to wait 2 seconds before shooting again. *Rocket Launcher - Fires powerful rockets that can pierce armor. *Grenade Launcher - Fires slow-moving, extremely powerful grenades. *Knife - A weapon that can be used for close-combat. *Tomahawk - A throwable axe that causes instant death if it hits while the thrower is in midair. Rest TBA... Supports *Nanobot - Provides combat support. *Medical Gear - Slowly restores health. Rest TBA... Vehicles/Weapon Emplacements *Tank - A slow, heavy, armored vehicle that can fire large missiles. *Turret - An emplacement that fires extremely fast bullets. Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Multi-Platform Games